marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alias Investigations (Earth-616)
but was later relocated to Hauser's Bakery. Events After Jessica's abusive time with Zebediah Killgrave, she retired as a super heroine and began a new career as a detective, creating Alias Investigations specializing in super hero activity. One of her cases involved a client whose wife had cheated on him. The evidence also showed that his wife was a mutant, which angered the man to the point that he attacked her. She reacted by throwing the man through the window of her office door. Jessica met Luke Cage at his bar and that night they spent an intimate evening together. Her next client came to her trying to find her sister, Miranda Pritchett; however, during the investigation she found Miranda was actually okay, though she also learned the boyfriend was going out dressed as Captain America. After watching the recording, she confirmed that the man was actually Steve Rogers. She traveled to her client's house, only to discover a crime scene, as the woman had been strangled. Distraught she spent another evening with Luke. She later tired to meet with Cap, but he was away on a mission. At her office, NYPD Detective Paul Hall wanted to question her about Miranda. She lied about knowing that Miranda was murdered, and Hall produced a photograph of the crowd at the crime scene proving that she was at Miranda's house the previous night. He asked he to then accompany him to the police station. She was interrogated about the crime and her past life as a superhero, she became enraged at the accusation, but before she can do anything her lawyer, Matt Murdock, arrived and had her freed. He told her he is an ally and a friend of Luke Cage. She asked an old friend, Carol Danvers, for hwlp with investigating the number her client gave her. Carol confirmed the phone number was owned by LWS Enterprises. The email included LWS' main phone line, which went to the committee to elect the Democratic presidential candidate, Steven Keaton. At a bar in Washington, D.C., she realized that she was set up to video tape Captain America's secret identity in order to damage the President of the United States, George W. Bush. She found the woman who hired her working at Keaton's campaign office. She chased after her finding her dialing Lawson, Daviano & Silver before she fainted. She went to their law office where she confronted David Lawson, accusing him of hiring her through a third party and demanding to know why. Lawson threatened to call the police, but she just waited outside for him. Matt Murdock contacted her to tell her the NYPD has dropped its investigation into her based on the autopsy results on Miranda. He said "the bruises and indentations on the neck of the dead girl were those of a large man," ruling Jessica out as a suspect; however, during the call she was attacked by a large man. Man Mountain Marko, attempted to strangle her, but Jessica soon defeated him. She next approached Mr. Zoumas who told her that she ought to sell the tape she made, and explained that his motivation in tricking Jessica into making the tape was so that she would "give up the Flag-boy" to the press. He revealed he planned to have Steven Keaton become president as the current one did not follow orders. She was contacted by Clay Quartermain, who told her they had been monitoring the conversation and S.H.I.E.L.D. then arrested Mr. Zoumas. Captain America contacted Jessica and thanked her for saving his reputation. Carol tried to get Jessica to stop seeing Luke, and suggested Scott Lang instead. While on a case, a strange man came into her office claiming to be a big fan, but she kicked him out. Soon after, a woman called Jane Jones came to her office. She said they were related as Jane was married to her cousin, Rick Jones. She claimed Rick had been missing for weeks; however, Jessica had no recollection of being related to Rick, she even contacted her mother to confirm. She tracked Rick to a bar called Ultimate, but when she confronted him, he asked her if she was an agent of the Kree or the Skrulls. She tried to convince him to go home, but ever since the Kree-Skrull War he was considered "a war criminal" with "a bounty on his head." He refused to go to the Avengers because of a book he wrote, so they went to the Baxter Building instead. Unfortunately Roberta, the building's robotic secretary, refused them entry, and when she tried to contact the Avengers, Rick ran off. Jessica was later awoken by a strange man. A phone call from Edwin Jarvis confirmed that the real Rick Jones was in Los Angeles, and they were well aware of an impostor. Jessica kicked the man out again after he introduced himself as Malcolm and asked for a job. She the found the impostor who had reunited with his wife. J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle hired Jessica to discover the true identity of Spider-Man, and assigned journalist Ben Urich to shadow Jones in order to write a series of articles chronicling her investigation. Jessica next commuted to Lago, New York to find missing girl, Rebecca Cross. During her investigation with the girl's family she learned Rebecca was a mutant. It was while in the town that she learned that the local preacher was giving anti-mutant sermons in which he claimed that God didn't create mutants, man created mutants and that mutants were an abomination brought on by man's greed. She confronted the preacher over hate crimes, leading to attacks in the town. It was during this case that Scott Lang contacted her to ask her on a date. She found Rebecca alive with her girlfriend in a bar in the next town over and when they returned to Lago they learned Katherine Cross murdered her father. After the case she contacted Scott again. When Matt Murdock was outed as Daredevil, Jessica and Luke became his bodyguards, and she fought Typhoid Mary alongside Luke Cage. Black Widow arrived at Nelson and Murdock Law Office, passing by Jessica and Luke on her way in. Jessica criticized Cage for his substandard "bodyguarding" abilities, and she later went on a date with Scott Lang; however, was interrupted by Spider-Man and the Human Torch chasing Doctor Octopus down the street. In one case, she succeeded in finding the missing Spider-Woman. Mattie's boyfriend had been keeping her drugged, and was using her as a source of super-powered genetic material to create the drug known as Mutant Growth Hormone. } Her willingness to take cases involving her former colleagues was not always well-received by the super hero community, but she still assisted other heroes from time to time and had a large number of contacts. Return of the Purple Man Jessica is contacted by Kim Rourke, who wants to hire Jessica to find a man named Killgrave. When she visited Kim's home she finds a large gathering she explained that 34 people were recently killed in a restaurant when Killgrave told them to stop breathing. But during this time Killgrave was locked away on the Raft. She told Luke about her time with Killgrave. Jessica travels to The Raft off the coast of Ryker's Island and meets with Quartermain, who escorts her through the prison to Killgrave's holding cell. She questioned Killgrave while Quartermain watched from a security booth. Killgrave claimed that Jessica and he are simply characters in a comic book, but that he cannot escape because he is not the writer. Jessica demanded that he admit to just one of the many murders he was never charged with, but Killgrave continued to insist that she is a character in a story, and that she craves the approval of her readers. Finally she gave up and left However when she return to Kim's home she learned their had been a riot at the Raft and Killgrave had escaped. After a night at Scott she awoke to find ants swarming over Scott's dead body. Killgrave was their and commented on the aesthetics of "Jessica's comic book." Jessica accused Killgrave of murdering Scott, and he admitted that he is "the bad guy," though he revealed that he only made Jessica see Scott as being dead, when in fact Scott is alive. He then makes Jessica see her "worst nightmare," which is Scott engaged in a ménage a trois with Miss Marvel and Luke Cage. To get the attention of other heroes he tells everyone on the street to "beat up the person to their left until that person is dead." The street erupts in a mass of mob violence. Killgrave watched, and Jessica experiences a vision of Jean Grey, who explains to hero that she implanted "a psychic defense trigger" in Jessica's mind after her "first Killgrave incident," and that Jessica can stop Killgrave if she chooses to.Jean vanishes moments before the Avengers arrived, and Killgrave instructs Jessica to kill the superhero of her choice, but Jessica turned on Killgrave and beats him savagely instead. In the aftermath of the brawl, Jessica looks on as Killgrave's body is carried away from the scene before she is approached by Scott, who explains that Killgrave escaped The Raft after Carnage set off an explosion. Jessica admits to Scott that she's three months pregnant, and that the baby is not his, at which point Scott walks away. A few days later, Jessica met Luke outside his apartment. He admits that he cares about her, and she told him that she's pregnant and that the baby was his. Luke asked if she wants to keep the baby, and when she admitted that she does, he agreed, suggesting that the two of them can start a "new chapter." | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Detective Agencies